Cuéntame una historia
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Cuéntame una historia: pide Aquiles a su nueva esclava :una historia de dioses, de héroes, una historia de pactos, de guerras y traiciones. Una historia que me haga olvidarme de la mía, una historia que me de paz:


-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

_Titulo_: Cuéntame una historia

_Autora_: Akasha (es decir, yop P)

_Resumen_: "Cuéntame una historia- pide Aquiles a su nueva esclava- una historia de dioses, de héroes, una historia de pactos, de guerras y traiciones. Una historia que me haga olvidarme de la mía, una historia que me de paz."

_Disclaimer_: por desgracia, los personajes, escenarios, etc. que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen...

_Coments_:

Bueno, esto es una paranoia que se me ocurrió después de ver Troya, y todo lo que puedo decir en mi defensa es que eran las dos de la mañana y no estaba muy lúcida...

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

-Cuéntame una historia- le dijo Aquiles- una historia de dioses, de héroes, una historia de pactos, de guerras y traiciones. Una historia que me haga olvidarme de la mía, una historia que me de paz.

-Una historia así no puede ser narrada por otros que por los dioses.- respondió su esclava.

-No importa, finjamos por una vez que somos dioses, finjamos que nada nos importa, que nada existe más allá de este momento.

-Está bien, si es esa la voluntad de tus dioses, también ha de serlo de los míos.

Esta historia que voy a contaros, no es otra que la de la guerra del Olimpo, donde habitan los mismísimos dioses.

Todo empezó como otra de tantas aventuras de Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza, que decidió pasear por primera vez por el mundo mortal, quedando maravillada ante la abundancia y variedad de los humanos, de los animales, de las plantas, de su simplicidad y su complejidad. Aún sorprendida por tan inesperada visión, se adentró en Atenas, ciudad que se encontraba a los pies del monte del Olimpo, y paseó por sus calles. Fascinada, olió el aire, tocó las paredes de los edificios y las fachadas de las casas, contempló a los humanos comiendo, bebiendo, riendo, amando. El repentino vuelo de un cuervo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y se ocultó tras un carro, pensando en lo que Zeus le haría si se enteraba de que había visitado el mundo mortal. Temerosa de que alguien notase su ausencia, volvió al monte Olimpo, y se unió de nuevo a los dioses, que seguían donde ella los había dejado, discutiendo aún las mismas aburridas cuestiones de siempre.

Pero algo había cambiado en Afrodita. Por más que lo intentara no era capaz de apartar su mente de Atenas, y en todo momento recordaba el olor del aire, los mortales andando por las calles, la noche cayendo sobre aquel mundo que estaba a sus pies.

Hasta que una noche no pudo aguantar más, y volvió a deslizarse sigilosa hasta Atenas, oculta entre las sombras. Pronto estuvo ebria de aquellos seres, del olor de las calles, del vino de las tabernas y de los coqueteos de los hombres. Tan ebria que, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se acostó con un hombre mortal, un simple guerrero que estaba en aquel momento en la taberna y que había sido más insistente que otros. Cuando despertó, contempló horrorizada un bebé junto a ella. Tenía la mirada ardiente de un dios, y su celeridad, pero su pequeño cuerpo era humano. Desesperada, Afrodita lo dejó en la calle sin otra herencia que su nombre: Lyra.

Afrodita volvió al Olimpo preguntándose por el porvenir de ese bebé, fruto de algo que jamás debía haber ocurrido, y que se castigaba con la expulsión del Olimpo y la confinación en el Averno, territorio de Hades, allí donde van las almas de los muertos. "Nunca debería haberlo hecho- se dijo a sí misma, furiosa- y nadie debe saberlo. Es tan sólo un bebé, y seguro que pronto morirá, abandonado a su suerte. No hay nada que temer". Al día siguiente, Afrodita decidió confiar su secreto a Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, para saber que había sido de su bebé sin tener que recurrir a Hades. Atenea, preocupada, contestó:

- Tu bebé, nacido de dioses y de mortales, un semidiós, no ha muerto. Su vida será decisiva para la resolución de un problema que llevamos siglos discutiendo: hace ya mucho tiempo que creamos a los humanos, y lo que comenzó como un simple experimento ha degenerado hasta el punto de convertirse en una plaga – su voz se volvió un susurro en ese punto, y sonó repentinamente cansada- y hace ya algún tiempo que nos han perdido el respeto. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que los humanos se unan y suban al olimpo a por nosotros, comenzando una guerra de la que no sabemos al vencedor.- Afrodita movió los labios, comenzando una queja que Atenea acalló con un gesto de su mano.- Es cierto, nosotros somos dioses, pero ya nos vamos haciendo viejos, anticuados, demasiado cansados con una vida infinita, aburridos, en un mundo que para nosotros nunca cambia. Estamos muertos en vida, malditos por esta vida sin final. No tenemos la voluntad para luchar, la necesidad de aferrarnos a la vida, de luchar por lo que es nuestro.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Tan solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

_¿Entendéis a lo que me refiero con paranoia? No sé qué me dio..._


End file.
